Yumihari Aonegi
| previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = }} }} * * * (with ) * Harsh Rain (with Asagōu) * Water Release: Tentacle (with Asagōu) }} (retrieved but lost during the Third Great Shinobi War) * Asagōu }} Yumihari Aonegi (青葱 弓張り, Aonegi Yumihari) was the apprentice swordsman to Ameyuri Ringo and a candidate for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Skilled in both kenjutsu and Lightning-attributed attacks, he gained the moniker Second Generation Lightning (二世 雷光, Nisei Raikou). Appearance Tall, lean but still strong Yumihari has shoulder length black hair and piercing emerald eyes. He wears a loose blue sweater with black stripes going down it. He wears dark black pants with a shuriken holster at his right thigh, and several straps along his legs and arms. Two holster's for sit on his back, for quick use in battle. He has shown to wear his around his neck, sewn to the long blue scarf he wears. Along his back are several scars, from training with Ameyuri. Personality A cold and solid individual, Yumihari often keeps to himself in the village. Continuing his role as a Jonin despite the early disbanding of the group, he was left to rot by his teacher after the latter's death. Continuing as an aide to the Mizukage, he proved to be a close ally to . He is very distrusting and cautious, believing that others are out to get him hinting that he is schizophrenia. Despite this, he is adored by many for his skills and his natural charm. His cold nature often attracts woman, which is much to Yumihari's dismay. Abilities *'Skilled Chakra Control': Skilled at manipulating his chakra, Yumihari has gained much acknowledgment for his mastery in this skill from a young age. Shown to bend -attributed chakra through his twin blades , to increase their cutting force and powerful burst attacks. He has shown to be able to surpress his chakra from sight, able to throw off most sensors. With Asagōu, he further mastered his chakra control committing his entire style of kenjutsu to shape manipulation. *'Keen Eyesight': Yumihari trained his eyes to be able to see through the thickest of mist that surround his village. Able to skilfully move through a battlefield covered by the , he is able to strike like lightning and quickly dip back into shadows. He has also shown to have tolerance to most , shown when he was able to break out of an illusion cast over his allies during the Third Great Shinobi World War. He mentions that he cannot yet see through powerful Genjutsu casted by eye techniques like the Sharingan, but can sense the disturbance in chakra when they are casted. Kenjutsu Skilled in the field of Sword-combat, Yumihari went through intense training and mastered the use of in battle. Able to utilize the twin blades, imbued with Lightning and said to cut through anything, with much skill Yumihari has shown to cut down multiple foes with ease. His style lacks a name, buy Yumihari has stated that it mimics the striking of lightning and like lightning "never strikes the same place twice". With this style, he becomes precise with his attacks and can cut down his foes with ease. On the battlefield Yumihari proved to cut down his foes in fluid motions, utilizing both blades in battle. After losing his twin blades during the war, Yumihari had a sword forged on his behalf. Its ability to change into water, allows Yumihari to become much more versatile on the battlefield. Able to take a whole new level to , Yumihari can maintain long ranged combat and can continue to take on his foes with ease. He can change the blade into a blunt weapon, or with skill a drowning mechanism. The fluid motions from his days using no longer exist and his style focuses mostly on whipping the water around to keep his opponents at bay. Trivia * Yumihari (弓張り) is a paper lantern with a bow-shaped handle, while Aonegi (青葱) translates as a green spring onion; like all members of the his surname is derived from a type of produce. * Where Yumihari fits in between and is unknown, but it is believed that Yumihari retrieved the swords from the cliff they fell off of.